


Stop and Swap

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Sharing Clothes, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise wants to get closer to her girlfriend Naoto. Naoto doesn't mind, but Rise's methods are...questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Persona Yuri Week](http://persona-yuri.tumblr.com/post/114892847242/in-all-the-time-ive-been-into-persona-smt-ive), for Day 1 prompt: Clothes Swap.

**-March 2 2012-**

**-Marukyu Tofu: Rise’s Room-**

Rise Kujikawa pouts at her bathroom door for unknown reasons“Naoto-kun, come ooon!” she whines a bit, flailing her arms and leaningforward, glaring at the door. An ‘eep’ sound can be heard from the other side of said door.

“I-I am not exactly comfortable with this adjustment Rise-chan…” Naoto Shirogane, ace detective mumbled from the other side of the bathroom door “D-Do I really have to…?”

“Yes” Rise nods to herself “I mean I did it too, it’s only fair that we do this together” she giggled “I’m waiiiiting”

“Ugh…” Naoto groaned ‘Why did I ever agree to this…’ he thought to herself, recalling the events that led to this…situation.

**-2 days earlier-**

Naoto and Rise finished their secret date at Aiya’s and decided to walk around Inaba seeing as it was evening and few people would see them together. After stopping at the riverbed, Rise mentions the idea.

“Say Naoto-kun…” Rise fumbled with her fingers for a moment, glancing at her girlfriend “I’ve been thinking…I want to know how you live your life.”

“…Pardon?” Naoto looks at Rise with a reasonable level of confusion in her eyes “I don’t understand.”

Rise decides to explain herself better “I mean…I don’t know the things that you face daily, as a detective and all, so…” she fidgets a bit before clenching her fists and looking at Naoto exuberantly “Let me wear your clothes!”

The statement alone had Naoto almost fall back in shock “W-What?!”

“For just a day and I won’t go out in them.” Rise says “I just want to know how it feels to be…’you’ in a sense” she smiles “I don’t understand your dilemmas, but I do understand that it’s a burden on you. Being a woman in a male infested job doesn’t seem all that fun when nobody takes you seriously. So…let me wear your clothes, so I can feel things from your perspective.”

To be honest, the entire proposal baffled Naoto. Would wearing ones’ clothes truly allow Rise to understand what it felt like to be… her? No, absolutely not. Most likely not. Probably not.

But then, Naoto didn’t quite understand how Rise’s mind operated. She did not understand how Rise came about understanding others. She wanted to give Rise a chance, curious about whether or not Rise’s proposal would be effective.

She (reluctantly) agreed to Rise’s little scheme; thus, here we are. Rise is wearing Naoto’s clothes, which she’s sporting rather well. Despite being a little taller than Naoto, Naoto’s clothes fit Rise perfectly, and needless to say she makes the clothes look good.

Now Naoto on the other hand…Rise knocks the bathroom door “Naoto-kun, come ooon I’m waiting!” she said, whining a little.

"C-Can I take this back?" the fortune shyly spoke from the other side of the door.

"Nope!" Rise giggled "Come out I wanna see you"

"I-I never wanted to wear YOUR clothing…!!"

"It’ll help you understand me better!" chimed Rise. "So c’mon, come out! Please? Aren’t you curious to see how I look, too?"

Silence reigns on the other side for a few seconds, before Naoto finally speaks “…A little…”

"Good" Rise smiled "So come out on Naoto-kun, it’s just the two of us here, I closed the windows and locked the door, grandma won’t bother us."

Naoto let out a small sigh… before finally stepping outside, donned in Rise’s attire. It looked so… strange, worn on Naoto. And yet, with her surprising curves and girlish features, she looked strangely… natural in it.

Rise herself let out a cute squeal “Naoto-kun you look so good!”

Naoto however felt different, blushing immensely and covering her skirt rather embarrassingly “I never noticed how short this skirt was…I feel so exposed…how do you do this on a daily basis Rise-chan?”

"Easily!" Rise giggled. "It comes naturally to me. I’m so used to it. But… you’re not. It makes sense that you’d feel uneasy in it. I just hope it won’t be too bad for you…!"

"I-It’s not bad…" Naoto meeped "It is rather comfortable, just…a little too ‘free’ for my tastes." she takes a deep breath to calm herself down "If the skirt were longer and I would wear shorts I’d feel a bit safer so to speak."

"Oooh" Rise smiles and lifts Naoto’s skirt "So you aren’t wearing shorts"

"R-Rise-chan!" Naoto yelped and pulled back down the skirt "What are you doing?!"

"So you do wear fancy ones after all~"

"Th-This is sexual harassment!!" Naoto exclaimed, resisting the urge to slap Rise away. No, Rise was her girlfriend; she probably didn’t understand what she was doing… probably. "P-Please, just…!" she fell flat, silently grabbing the seams of her skirt and pulling it up to her waist.

After calming herself down (and ignoring Rise’s giggles) Naoto took the time to observe Rise in her clothing “…You look rather well in my clothes Rise-chan”

"I know right?!" Rise winks, posing for Naoto and pretending to hold a gun "I feel like I’m in a mystery movie; Detective Risette, ready to take on the next case!"

"H-Hmm…" Naoto gave a small smile. "Detective Risette, you say? That sounds… cute, actually," she admitted. "Perhaps you should use a design like that in a future music video of yours?"

"Hm……." Rise pondered on it, pressing her finger against her chin "That’s a good idea…oh oh!" she takes Naoto’s hands with hers "Why don’t you participate in this video?"

"Uhm…I’ll pass" Naoto coughed "Sad to say I am not exactly idol material Rise-chan." she looked away

"So you say! But I see otherwise~" Rise giggled, still softly holding onto Naoto’s hands. "You have potential!"

"I believe you" Naoto surprisingly let out a small smile "But I will have to decline. Idol duty would conflict with my lawful duties…I cannot abandon my passion Rise-chan. I hope you understand."

Rise gave a small giggle, nodding at Naoto. “Of course. I understand, Naoto! It was worth a try, anyways~”

"It was certainly…interesting" Naoto looked away "I-I might consider more…girly outfits in the future, but for now I will stick to what works for me." she looks at Rise sternly "So if you don’t mind, please take off my clothes."

"What?" Rise gave a small pout. "Already? But I’ve just started to get comfortable in these, Naoto!"

"But I…" Naoto sighed "Very well, we can…play around these for a little while longer" she stares Rise down however "But no sexual harassment"

"Sure sure I understand" the Lovers smiled "So first things first, how do you bind your breasts…?"

"Wha—?" Naoto blinked, her face flushed red. "W-Well, I… I originally used ace bandages, but quickly found out that they weren’t very healthy for you… I found out the hard way, at that… and so, I now use a typical chest binder. I have a few in my closet. I can wear them for hours, and still breathe with them on," Naoto droned on, feeling somewhat awkward at the topic at hand. Droning on seemed to be her coping mechanism, as she seemed to calm down the more she spoke. "…So I’m glad I am able to use these over the wrappings I used previously. Our… ah… chest sizes are… um… different, however, so I am unsure if my binders will fit you appropriately."

"Ah that’s true" Rise looks at her chest "Mine are bigger than yours, given the measurements at the hosp-"

"R-Regardless" Naoto coughed, instinctively reaching the tip of her hat but realizes she’s not wearing it and quickly lowers her arm "You hide them very well so I don’t believe you need to wear a binder."

"I want to" she pouts "I was serious about understanding you Naoto-kun, I’ll wear a binder for a few hours and no more. Ok?"

"…Ah… well, if you insist…" Naoto muttered, her gaze dropping to the ground. She felt… humbled, honestly, that Rise was taking this so seriously. "…" she gave a small nod, facing Rise once more.”Very well, but not for too long. Is that understood?" she questioned, her voice sounding more stern than usual, before growing soft. "I don’t want you to get hurt."

Rise’s cheerful face drooped a little, becoming more sincere “Naoto-kun…” she giggled and gently pecked her lips on Naoto’s cheek “Thanks…”

”?!” The Fortune’s cheeks reddened at the kiss “W-Whatever for?!”

"For caring about me" she smiled "You show it in an odd way, but I love it nonetheless."

Naoto blushed, looking stern once again as she glanced to the side. “You’re so foolish.”

"Pardon?" Rise questioned, looking a little concerned. Had she upset Naoto…?"

"You’re so foolish." Naoto reiterated her cheeks still red — though she avoided eye contact once again. "Of course I care about you. I love you…"

"…" Now it’s Rise’s turn to blush "I love you too…" she spoke softly and gently hugs her lover, Naoto gasping for a moment in surprise, but lets the hug be, smiling and closing her eyes.

'You are something else indeed Rise-chan…but I love that about you' Naoto thought as the hug ends and the two share a moment of silence “Allow me to find the most appropriate binder I can find.”

"Ooh I can’t wait" Rise said excitedly "Are you going to put it on me?"

"…Nice try" Naoto smirked "Not today Rise-chan" she ignores her pout "But who knows what the future holds."

"Hm." Rise gave a teasing smile. "That’s good then — I’ll have something fun to look forward to!"

"Indeed." Naoto chuckled. "Now then, please follow me."

Today may have been odd for Naoto Shirogane, but Rise’s meaning behind her actions showed her that like books, perhaps she shouldn’t judge people by the cover alone. The detective’s trust and affection for the Idol has grown after this day.

Perhaps her intuition wasn’t wrong after all…


End file.
